1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power window switch, particularly to a switch mechanism for a window lock.
2. Related Art
A structure of a power window switch for a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. 3259883, 4429137, 4047034, and 3670120, for example. A window operation knob, a window lock button, and the like are provided on a case of the power window switch. The window operation knob is operated for opening or closing a window glass of the vehicle. The window lock button is operated for locking the window glass so as not to open or close the window glass.
In the case, a substrate, a window operation switch mechanism, a window lock switch mechanism, and the like are provided. The window operation switch mechanism is activated in accordance with an operation of the window operation knob. The window lock switch mechanism is activated in accordance with an operation of the window lock button.
In a lower part or a rear part of the case, a connector for supplying electric power and sending and receiving signals is provided. A terminal of the connector has one end protruding from the case and the other end connected to the substrate. A cable for connecting to a control device and the like provided in the vehicle is inserted into the connector.
An operator, a small switch in which a contact is built, and the like are respectively provided in the window operation switch mechanism and the window lock switch mechanism. A slide switch, a direct-cutoff switch, a micro switch, or the like is used as the small switch. Instead of the small switch, a conductive body having a contact is sometimes provided. The small switch or the conductive body is connected to the substrate. The operator opens or closes the contact of the small switch or the contact of the conductive body in conjunction with the operation of the window operation knob or the window lock button. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-175735 describes a switch mechanism in which contacts are provided in two conductive plate springs.
In order to prevent that a hand is abutted with the window lock button and the button is erroneously operated at the time of operating the window operation knob, the window lock button is provided on the front side of the window operation knob. Accordingly, the window lock switch mechanism is also provided on the front side of the window operation switch mechanism.
However, in a case where the window lock button and the window lock switch mechanism are provided on the front side, wide wiring has to be extensively pulled and formed over the substrate in order to supply the electric power from the connector to the contact of the window lock switch mechanism. Therefore, a freedom degree in design of the substrate is lowered, so that other parts, wiring, circuits, and the like are not easily installed and holes are not easily formed on the substrate.